The invention relates generally to a method and an arrangement for use with biochemical reactions.
In biochemical technology, the current trend is towards the ever-increasing use of biochemical reaction, e.g., fermentations, which are very strongly exothermic and wherein microorganisms are utilized which achieve their optimum growth at higher temperatures (thermophilic strains, 40.degree.-50.degree. C). The considerable quantities of heat generated during these reactions are, in accordance with past and current practice, dissipated to the surrounding atmosphere unused by means of large amounts of cooling water.
Evidently, large quantities of energy are wasted in this manner so that improvements in the state of the art are desirable.